Do it for the Fans
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: Hetalia. Is. Real. And sooner or later, the fans are going to find out. And when they do, well… welcome to the spotlight boys.
1. Chapter 1

Do it for the Fans

Summary: Hetalia. Is. Real. And sooner or later, the fans are going to find out. And when they do, well… welcome to the spotlight boys.

Ch.1: Meeting and Greeting

 **(A/N: Welcome, to the first thing I've done in months! Here's what's happened in my absence… well I watched Hetalia for one thing. I'm somewhere in World Series right now, but I've done my damn research. Also, I went to Europe and lived. ((How do you people live there it's terrifying? WHERE ARE THE SPEED LIMITS? Also I was ACTUALLY IN MY FAVE CHARACTER. Which is Poland if you're curious.)) then went on a long ass family vacation to a lake and then the property we inherited, and that was another two weeks gone. I took a break and focused on my drawing a bit ((it's gotten SOOO much better!) and now we are here. With a comedy.)**

Japan was not surprised when he found out _someone_ had sold their life stories and made them famous. He should have killed the little shit when he had the chance, but thought _'nah, he won't do anything potentially dangerous, right? He's just drawing portraits of everyone for memories! I would!'_

Well we all know how that turned out. A _certain former micronation_ had a neighbor who needed an idea for a Manga. One punny title later, Hetalia was born. It got mixed reviews at first, but America ended up convincing them to let it keep going. He loved the attention, and thought the jokes at his expense were hilarious! (And that English dub narrator was certainly loved by all.)

As a whole it was something the personifications could bond over, and they started every meeting with an episode, chosen by the host country. The chibitalia stories brought even Sweden to tears at some point, and poor Russia was so embarrassed, about pretty much everything. China insisted he "didn't talk like that aru!" (Thus proving he, in fact, does talk like that) and Japan knew he'd never live down that dancing scene. South Korea decided he'd just not host meetings- because his boss hated the show- and was always pretty peeved that he couldn't take part in the festivities. He wanted nothing more than to voice himself, and possibly get a character song, but alas it seemed impossible.

So all was good in the land of Hetalia, until the day someone spilled the beans. It was someone from Sealand, who reported seeing a little boy running around, someone no one could identify. The Internet freaked out, and a worldwide manhunt began.

Italy's house was the first discovered, and a standoff commenced. When Germany came to the rescue, he ended up getting attacked by rabid fans. America decided it was best to give in to their demands, and organized a meet and greet type event at his place.

break

So here we find ourselves, in America's front yard, with about twenty different booths and a huge stage. Russia had a huge crowd following him, and he looked happy as could be with armfuls of sunflowers and vodka bottles. Italy had a rather large pile of flower bouquets and chocolate boxes at him and Romano's table, as well as his own posse. A lot of people had brought America free food, and England a few cookbooks. Greece had a few kittens; Germany had a yellow lab puppy, and China had more hello kitty plushies than was probably okay.

The personifications were overjoyed with how the event began. I mean, having random people give you free pets and tell you how much you brighten their day? That'd make anyone happy! Especially Canada, who the fans made sure to give special attention to.

The next phase was worrisome though. They knew it had to happen, and being familiar with their fans through the Internet, they knew what to expect. Getting up on stage and basically playing truth or dare, well they were more than prepared to let things get awkward.

break

Italy bid temporary goodbye to his Fangirl crowd, telling them to keep Romano company while he got ready to host the next part. The giggling girls took this as a perfect time to grill his brother about gossip concerning him and Spain. Romano was not pleased, but the girls, thankfully, found it cute.

Backstage, Germany and Italy were bracing themselves for what they would face out there. They knew they were the most popular pairing in the fandom, and thus it was natural they would co-host. Plus, Italy was you know, in the title of the show.

"Germany," Italy began, "Don't upset the pretty girls, please? Just relax, we'll have fun!"

The blond sighs, "But if I relax too much, then they won't get to see me get embarrassed. They like that you know."

Italy giggles, "It is pretty cute. But not as cute as angry Romano, they love that."

The two take deep breaths and head out to greet the screaming crowd.

"Ciao bellas!" Italy shouts, waving, "Are you all having a good time?"

The question is met with wild cheers, and plenty of "marry me!"s and "I love you"s

Germany takes over, waving politely to the crowd, "we'd like to start out by saying thank you for coming out here, I realize many of you had to travel a long way to meet here. That just shows how dedicated you all are, and we're very grateful to have fans like you."

More cheering, more marriage proposals.

Italy giggles into the mic, "Now, without further ado, lets meet the cast!"

The whole cast fills the stage, introducing themselves in an orderly fashion… well as orderly as nations can be. Some of the most popular introductions being:

"I'm America, and I'm the hero!"

"I'm Russia, become one, da?" (They really liked that one…)

"I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"I'm Sealand, and I AM a country!"

"I'm South Korea, and my boss doesn't have a sense of humor!" (this got more laughs than anything)

And of course,

"H-Hi, I'm C-Canada…"

Canada probably got the most cheers out of all, since the fans give him a lot of moral support.

Italy took the mic back at the end, and winked at the crowd, "Now, to start things off… I already know what you guys are going to ask, so I'll just get this one out of the way," Before turning and planting a kiss of Germany's mouth.

Germany froze, the crowd screamed louder than ever, Romano almost fainted, and Finland covered Sealand's eyes.

" _If that's how we're starting,"_ everyone thought _, "how is this going to end?"_

 **(A/N: starting off with a bang! Don't worry; it gets even better. Let's just say I stopped by a few stores and picked up some… interesting things. One of them… well lets just say it's time to make something official…)**


	2. Chapter 2

DIFTF 2

 **(A/N: aaand I dropped off the face of the earth again. Sorry. School. I'll do my best to update more, since winter break is coming, but I'm not sure how much time I'll have.)**

* * *

ch.2

The crowd had gone wild. Well, wilder than they already were. By the time everyone had calmed down, Italy had already pushed the surprised Germany off to the side of the stage.

"Okay! Now that that's over with, I have another special surprise! I was looking around at all the cool videos you guys made online and I noticed a picture that showed up a lot, and it got me thinking. I mean, you guys seem pretty smart, so I guess I should trust you right? Ve~ you know the picture I'm talking about, right? The one where I don't have a shirt on and I'm standing with my back towards the camera and I've got that cool back tattoo? Yeah that one."

Germany almost faints. Not that he was too far from it before.

"Italy you are not doing what I think you're doing."

"haha!"

"ITALY NO!"

the small Italian man flings off his shirt, "ITALY YES! Quick girls, restrain him while we get the artist out here!"

Hungary as well as a few of the fans manage to hold Germany back while another group roll out a table for Italy to lay on. A woman with a tattoo gun hops up on stage and begins to work on Italy, while Germany protests.

The rest of the group just sort of stares in shock. That was not the place they thought this would go at all. first kissing, then tattoos? What happened to their sweet Italy?

Poor Austria must have been so ashamed.

Germany is given back the mic and Italy's cue cards and he begins to continue on while Italy is on the table.

"uh… um… anyway next we need Finland and Sweden to head back to the dressing room to prepare for the next event. T-this is a long overdue celebration the fans have been waiting for since day one. In the meantime we will host a Q&A with some other countries."

* * *

"America, how do you deal with the stress of being the personification of this hellhole?" A fan asks.

"fake it till you make it, definitely. Honestly I just pretend everything's fine and act like I'm not hearing the voice in my head I thought I beat to death a long time ago. I was hallucinating I think. freaking weird man. Trippy shit."

"China, do you have any parenting tips for us?"

the man giggles, "Make sure they know that you're the boss aru! But at the same time, the kids have to trust you. Also… don't bite off more than you can chew. Honestly I kind of forgot how many kids I've raised. I stopped counting after about 4 or 5."

"Switzerland why do you hate everyone? Do you hate us?"

"I could never hate you all. these idiots up here, I come close to hating. But really they just piss me off. I like all you fans though, and you are welcome at my house anytime… just leave the weird stuff at home."

"Germany… are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up."

"I-I'm fine. This has just been strange is all. Italy has been more confident than usual today and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

this went on for an hour or two longer until Italy Jumped up to show his back to the audience. He struck a pose and the audience decided to scream. Germany decided to attempt to look thoughtful while squeezing his nose to prevent a nosebleed. Everyone noticed.

The tattoo looked great.

Ialy giggled, "if you think the forst part of this was cool, wait until you see what's happening next! Finland, come on out and show everyone your new outfit!"

The curtain was raised and the audience roared like never before.

* * *

 **(And gotta go to bed! See you whenever I have a free moment!)**


End file.
